Don't Fret
by AsIfItWereFate
Summary: Klaine breaks up. There is an accident. Blaine feels it's all his fault and so does everyone else in his world. It tears him to shreds and no one knows what to do. Or cares. What happens when worlds separate, fall apart, change, and then collide? Review?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time actually writing a story in a really long time, so it probably won't be amazing. I took a break from writing because of some personal issues. I did write a lot of poetry that I might possibly upload on FictionPress, but I'm not sure if I will because it's really personal. I don't have a beta, but I am kind of a grammar freak anyways. If anyone would like to beta this, PM me and we can talk! : )**

**This is going to be rated T, but it might change in the future. I'm not sure if I will write smut yet, but if I do there will be a warning in the note before the chapter and I'll change the rating.**

**Before I actually get started, THIS DOES CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 AND ALSO THINGS THAT I WANT TO HAPPEN, BUT PROBABLY WON'T. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, DON'T READ IT!**

**So without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own or write Glee, but if I was Aladdin, one of my wishes would be to pre-read the script to make sure my precious Klaine has a good storyline every episode. This is mostly head cannon. Some is cannon… Sadly…**

Don't Fret

Chapter 1

_Knock knock. _It was 11:30 at night and Rachel and Kurt were curled up together on the couch. Crying. Both of their boyfriends had broken up with them in the same place, at the same time. Neither of them heard the knocking over their loud sobs of pain, Kurt's being the louder of the two after his first break-up.

_Ding dong. Knock knock knock. _Rachel finally heard the door and looked at Kurt.

"I'll get it," she said with a sniffle.

"Thanks, Rach," He responded with tear-filled eyes. Rachel left the black leather couch and went to the door.

"Who's there?" she asked, looking through the peephole, her voice cracking from not using it for anything but sobs.

"It's me," a manly voice from the other side of the door said. "Is Kurt in there? I tried running after him. Can you tell him I need to explain?" Rachel turned around to see Kurt looking back at her panicking. It was Blaine. Kurt shook his head and grabbed a pillow to muffle his next sob. She watched him stand up and stumble his way back to his room.

"He's not here, Blaine," she replied bitterly. "I haven't seen him since Battery Park." She opened the door to see Blaine, with red, puffy eyes, his hair un-gelled, and tear stains on his face. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure he's n-"

"Blaine. Give him some time."

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. Just please. Tell him I still love him. Don't let him forget about me." Rachel saw a new wave of tears forming in his eyes and slowly making their way down his cheeks.

"I promise." She leaned in to give the slightly taller boy a hug, and he hung on for dear life.

"Thank you so much, Rachel," Blaine said sobbing.

"Anytime, but I really think you should leave. Catch the next... Whatever to Lima. You'll talk when he's ready."

"But I hate goodbyes. Especially ones like this. It can't end this way!"

"Go!" she broke the hug. "You both need your space for now." Blaine looked at her like he was a lost, sad puppy and it broke Rachel's heart.

"Goodbye, Rachel."

"Bye, Blaine. Have a safe trip. Say hello to Shue for me?"

"Sure." He turned around and walked away from the apartment slowly, turning his head sadly when he was a good 10 feet away.

Blaine walked all the way back to Battery Park and sat on the park bench in front of where his life ended. He put his head in his hands and let out all of the sobs and tears he had been holding back as he thought about everything he just did, regretting every last bit of it. It was all over, and there was nothing more he could do.

**A/N: That's the first chapter… Read and Review and tell me what you think! Be honest please! I'm sorry it's so short… I just wanted this out so I could get to the more interesting chapters… This was killing me to write. I have plans for this story, so if you liked it let me know and I'll try and update faster! The other chapters really will be a lot longer. I didn't realize how short this was. **

**-JD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here's the update for whoever reads this! It's still really short, but I promise the chapters will get longer!** **I am hoping to get this done by Thursday this week, but with all the homework I've had lately, who knows!? I want it done by then because I read more spoilers and from what I understand, what I planned on having the ending be is already cannon, so I was really pissed about that... Ahh oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but apparently they can take ideas from my head and my hoarded notebooks under my bed.**

* * *

Blaine still hadn't left the park bench yet when his phone vibrated. Looking down at his phone hopefully, he sees that it's not Kurt, who he was hoping desperately for, but it's his brother, Cooper, who at the moment is just as good.

"Hello?" He says after a quick sniffle, his voice cracking from not using it since the apartments.

"Squirt! Where are you little bro? I'm on my way home for a mini vacation! Mama and Papa are wondering where you are! They've been calling me since they found your bed empty!" Cooper said, fast and excited, without any breaths at all.

"I'm in New York. I, uh, I went to visit Kurt and, umm, things are… Not going too well Coop… I really need someone and he won't talk to me. I'm all alo-," Blaine broke into heaving sobs mid-word.

"Hey there," Cooper said comfortingly. "Tell me exactly where you are and I'll be there to bring you home. You're so lucky my transfer flight is in New York City. I'll take a taxi cab and we can talk all about it. Squirt, you are never alone. You will always have me, even if you have no one else; I am always here for you. Please never forget that. Now what I want you to do is to stay exactly where you are. I'm on my way, Blaine."

"Th-thank you Coop…" he said, giving up on fighting the sobs that wracked his body violently. "Umm, would you mind staying on the phone with me? I'm alone in Battery Park and I just need to hear a voice right now…"

"Of course I will, Hun! TAXI! Ok I'm here Blaine. Don't worry; I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you take me to Battery Park as fast as you can? I need to meet someone immediately. I'm here," Cooper kept on whispering soft encouraging words to his younger brother, who needed some love. Whispering sweet memories of their childhood, he listened to the strangled sounds coming from the other side of the call. Every moan, every sniffle, and every sob broke Cooper's heart piece by piece.

By the time Cooper got to Battery Park, he was in tears and running as fast as he could to find his brother. "Blaine? Can you hear me?"

"Mhm…"

"I need you to tell me what you see. Can you do that, Squirt?"

"Mmmm. I see a tree. And a tall building. I'm lying on a bench. It hurts Coop… Everything is blurry and it's spinning…"

"I know, Bee. Just wait, I'll be there any minute now."

"Please hurry…"

"I'm trying." Cooper was out of breath. He stopped in the middle of two paths and looked in both directions. He saw a park bench on the right with a small heap of clothing on it. Hoping it wasn't just a homeless person, he sprinted towards it.

"Blaine! Is that you?!" The heap sat up and looked at him. Cooper almost stopped dead in his tracks at the boy in front of him. His brother, usually so lively and happy, had puffy, swollen red eyes and tear streaks on his entire face. His lips were more chapped than usual and his hair was not its usual neat, gelled down self, but it was disheveled and not at all how a former Dalton boy would wear his hair.

Cooper knelt down next to the boy and took him in his arms. "Blaine… I'm right here, sweetie. I'm right here." He stroked his brother's unruly, curly hair to comfort him. Blaine dropped his head into Cooper's shoulder and sobbed hysterically.

"I-I-I just l-lov-v-ve him so mu-ch," he managed between sobs. "I need him." Blaine looked at his older brother with sad, puppy eyes. "I need him," he whispered.

"I know. I know it hurts. I know you need him. Let's get you home. We can talk about this on the way home." Blaine just nodded and dropped his head back down. Cooper scooped him up and carried him back to the cab that he told to wait for him to return. "Do you want to listen to music? I have my iPod. It might help you." Blaine nodded slowly. Cooper usually listened to hard rock and classical music, so he wouldn't have to worry about a Broadway song coming on that would remind him of Kurt.

Setting the whole playlist to shuffle, Blaine settled down, resting his head on Cooper's shoulder. In response, Cooper wrapped his arm around his brother, and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. He pulled out his phone and made a phone call home.

"Mama? I found Blaine. He was in New York. Yes, I have him with me. Don't ask him questions when we get there. He's had his first heart-break. Yes. Can you tell Papa too? Thanks Mama. I love you, too."

Cooper jostled Blaine to let him know that they needed to talk. Pulling out the headphones, Blaine looked up at his older brother, all of the usual sparkle completely missing.

"Bee? Do you want to talk about what happened, or do you just want-," he was cut off mid-sentence again.

"I wanna talk. You deserve to know why your flight home was ruined." Not waiting for his brother to protest, he continued swiftly. "I was only trying to help." Tears began to stream down Blaine's face.

"Hey… It's alright, Blaine. Stop talking about it." Cooper slowly strokes Blaine's curly head. "Shhhhh…" Blaine softly sobs into Cooper's shoulder. Cradling his baby brother, the way he has since he was first born, he begins to sing to him the same song he would sing whenever Blaine would fall down and hurt himself.

_Daniel my brother you are younger than me_

_Do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal_

_Your eyes have died but you see more than I_

_Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky_

Slowly rocking his brother, he repeats the chorus of the song, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**R&R? **

**-J.D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo again! Here's the next update! The song in the last chapter was called Daniel by Elton John, which was actually a suggestion from Jillyy! 3 you gurl! In this one, the song is called Wayfaring Stranger. It's the Ed Sheeran version, which you can watch by adding this: watch?v=buAzVkcH4YI to the thingy. Well enjoy this, and I'm going to work on getting the next chapter up soon! Thank you for all of the Story favorites and Story Follows too! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to work faster!**

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning in his room, covered up in his big plaid comforter. Sitting up, he rubs his eyes sleepily and glances at his phone. Reaching over to check if Kurt texted or called him when he was asleep, he stops, his hand halfway to the nightstand. He remembered the previous night. Shaking his head slowly, he stood up, realizing also that it was Monday morning and that he had school.

He dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, not caring what he looked like. He didn't gel his hair down either. He slugged his way down the stairs.

"Good morning, Bee," Cooper said, cheerily. "Sleep well?" Blaine responded with a short shake of his head, not making eye contact. Checking his watch and seeing that if he didn't leave now, he'd be late for school, Blaine ran out the door without eating or speaking.

* * *

Slamming his locker shut, Blaine was startled by Sam's face where the door used to be.

"Dude, what's your issue this morning? No calls from Kurt?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to talk. To anyone." Blaine turned and walked off to the chorus room for Glee. Sitting in the seat on the opposite side of the room from where he would usually sit. Not looking or talking to anyone, he just stared straight ahead. Mr. Shue walked in the room with a grin in his face. Blaine watched his face, but heard nothing he was saying until…

"Blaine? Blaine, are you alright?" Shue was talking directly at him.

"No. Not really. Kurt and I… We broke up and he hasn't answered me at all," he responded.

"OH, Blaine! I'm so sorry! Do you want to sing about it?"

"Would any of you mind? I really could use some 'song therapy'." A chorus of sad "no's" echoed throughout the room, along with confused and tearful glances. Blaine walked up to the microphone stand and says, "This song has layered vocals, so can you help me out if you know the version? Thanks." No emotion was present on his face, except for a sad glistening in his eyes that had not left from the night before.

He started to keep rhythm and pointed at Artie to keep that going, which he did.

_Ohhhh ohhh oh. Ohh ohhhhhh oh oh_

Everyone caught on and kept the harmonies going throughout the entire song, each one of them realizing the song and what it meant, which brought tears to everyone's eyes, even Mr. Shue.

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_

_Traveling through this world alone_

_There's no sickness, toil, or danger_

_And that bright light to which I go_

_And I'm going there to see my lover_

_And I'm going there no more to roam_

_I'm only going over Jordan_

_I'm only going over home now_

Mr. Shue starts beat boxing, looking at Blaine pitifully, which looked back gratefully. Sam started to sing as well:

_Hey hey hey yeah_

Blaine looked at him with tears starting to spill over his eyes as Joe began to harmonize with him.

_I know dark clouds will gather me_

_And I know my ways rough and steep_

_And the beautiful field lay just behind me_

_And I know my ways rough and steep_

_And I'm going there to see my lover_

_And I'm going there no more to roam_

_I'm only going over Jordan_

_I'm only going over home now_

Everyone stopped their parts and looked at Blaine, who had lost any barriers in this song, and began sobbing through the end.

'_Cause I am a poor wayfaring stranger_

_Traveling through this world alone_

_There's no sickness, toil, or danger_

_And that bright light to which I go_

_And I'm going there to see my lover_

_And I'm going there no more to roam_

_I'm only going over Jordan_

_I'm only going over home now_

Blaine finally looked up at everyone who were just staring and silently crying. He turned and ran from the room, wiping the tears that were falling down his face again.

* * *

Blaine ran to the bathroom so he could call Cooper to come pick him up. He couldn't go through the day any more if everywhere he looked, he saw a reminder of Kurt and what used to be. Dialing speed dial 2, he breathed shallow, shaking breaths.

"Coop? I'm at school and it's too much. Can you come get me?" he said, still crying.

"Of course, Bee. I'll be right there. Go wait in the locker room and I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Blaine ran to the locker room. Luckily, he had Glee Club as his second class after lunch, so he would only be missing two classes. Hiding in a shower, with his hood up so anyone who walked in wouldn't see him crying, he waited. Checking his phone to see the time, 15 minutes had gone by. He didn't move.

Waiting about 20 more minutes, he almost gave up. All of a sudden, Sam burst into the locker room, screaming his name. "Blaine! The whole school is looking for you! Your mom is outside waiting for you. Something is wrong and you need to leave!" Sam heard a sniffle from the shower area and ran over to find Blaine curled up on the floor in a ball.

"Hey, man… I'm sure everything's fine," he said soothingly. "Let's get you to Principal Figgins' office." He helped Blaine get up and walked with him to the office, where Mr. Shue was arguing with Sue, who was insulting him because he "can't keep an eye on his hormonal teenagers".

When the cheerleading coach and Glee Club teacher saw that Sam was with Blaine, they ceased fighting and each touched Blaine's shoulder, while looking at them apologetically, which confused Blaine.

Sam led Blaine into the principal's office, where the shorter boy's mother was waiting for him, crying. Blaine looked at her, confused because he knew he didn't care for Kurt, or any man he wanted to date. She didn't accept him.

"Mama? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"No. Your brother… He was in a car accident on his way to come get you. He's in the hospital now," she said, looking at him accusingly.

* * *

**I'm horrible. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so obviously I didn't finish this by the time I had originally planned to… I've been so busy… However, I am glad I waited. I think we can all agree on how that last episode (4x04) sucked for all the fandoms… Great songs, but no couples together? BOGUS! Anyways, the whole "Blaine cheated" thing was too much for me. So I decided to change the whole ending of this story! Yay! Or maybe not yay! I don't know where this is going so I'm just going to let it take off to where it wants to. I am, however, going to keep what I originally planned for the "re-meeting of Klaine". **

**The ending of this, however, is probably going to be… How should I put this? Unexpected? I honestly don't know yet… But seeing as though I really don't believe in happy endings (they just aren't realistic in my mind…) I don't think it's going to be extremely happy… It might though… Who knows?**

**Oh and I also know that I changed lyrics in the last chapter! But that was only because I felt it made more sense in my head.**

**Also, I have a tumblr! So if anyone wants to follow (which I'm not sure if or why anyone would) I'll follow back! I reblog mostly Klaine, Darren Criss, Naya Rivera, Brittana, Chris Colfer, and Starkid. My URL**** is icantgetitoutintheshower. Just add the . tumblr . com to the end of that and that's my page! Yay!**

**Now, it has been taking me so long to get this up because I am on the tech production crew for the school musical this year and that takes up a lot of time by itself. That doesn't include all my homework (especially those damn AP classes!). So I can't promise the next chapter anytime soon… Probably not until after Tech Week, which is coming up!**

**Ok enough of the rambling from me. The song in this has already been used, so I guess that's pretty much it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, characters, or show. Although, I do own them in my dreams…**

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was silent. Blaine sat in the backseat, silently watching the monotonous scenery go by quickly. Both of his parents were in the front, holding hands in the center, arms resting on the armrest. He can feel how upset they are with him.

Blaine, thinking that only the worst can happen for him, makes rash assumptions in the backseat. Each one scares him more and more. _He's dying this very minute_. He thinks. _For all of those times he was there for me, I leave him alone when he needs someone most. What kind of persons am I?! I ruin lives. I should be the one dying alone. _

* * *

Once in the hospital, Blaine quickly sits in the only chair in the small room, which is besides his brother's bed. Cooper looks absolutely broken to Blaine. He'd had better days. His face was all cut and bruised, his head wrapped in a thick, white bandage, and his arm in a sling and foot in a cast. His eyelashes were dark crescents on his cheeks. Cooper was extremely pale; Paler than usual.

His parents stepped forward, and his father grabbed Blaine by the neck and threw him out of the chair.

"This," he motioned to the older brother. "Is all your fault. If you would have been a real man and dated a WOMAN like any normal boy, none of this would have happened. I don't even want to see your hideous face right now! Get out of here this instant!"

"No. You can't stop me from seeing my brother. He is the only one who has ever even cared about me besides Kurt! Don't bring in the whole 'gay isn't normal' factor into any of this." Blaine countered.

"William. As much as I agree with you, can we do this at home? Preferably in the privacy of our own home?" Lily Anderson, Blaine's mom said softly, putting her hand on her husband's arm.

"No, we cannot! Because that… THING is not stepping foot in my house again. IT can have ten minutes to pack things that only IT bought, and then he's gone."

"Dad! It's not ev-"Blaine was cut off by his father, who had leaned down to slap him across the face.

"I am not your father anymore and you are no longer my son. Get out. Now." A nurse walked in right as William said this. She looked at Blaine on the ground with a giant red mark on the left side of his face and ushered Mr. and Mrs. Anderson out of Cooper's room. Returning, she quickly walks over to Blaine, who cowers away from her touch.

"It's alright sweetheart. I'm here to check on your brother. Are you alright? Did he hurt you badly?" she says. The nurse, whose name is Jasmine, helps Blaine into the chair beside Cooper's bed. She checks over Blaine and then checks Cooper. "I'll give you some time alone with him. His vitals haven't improved in the slightest bit, but I can tell he is trying extremely hard. He must have really cared about you, huh?"

"Yeah. He was the only one who ever was truly there for me… Besides my boyfr- ex-boyfriend," Blaine responded sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie… It'll all get better in time. Give everything a chance and you'll see," Jasmine said, patting Blaine on the shoulder and exiting the room.

Blaine stood up and walked closer to Cooper. Leaning over him, he kissed him on the forehead, over the bandages. He took his older brother's hand and began to talk quietly.

"Coop? It's me, Blaine. I'm so sorry… This is all my fault that you're here like this. I know that if you were awake, you would slap me and say that it's not my fault, that it's yours and you should have been paying more attention to the road. But I know it's not true and that it really is all my fault. I should have been more of a man and been able to stick it out through the entire day." Blaine began to star crying. "I know that you wouldn't like what dad is doing, and quite frankly, you would probably 'kidnap' me to live with you, but I'm okay with it all… It's not like they've acknowledged me anyways, unless it was to insult me for being gay. I'll be okay. You heard Jasmine, I just need to give everything time. But Cooper, you don't… You have just been given the most perfect opportunity to escape this horrible world… You should take it… Be selfish for once and just leave. The only thing you're leaving is me, which no one even cares about me anyways, so that's perfectly alright. Just go. Leave me here and go to your bliss. I'll fix my mistakes. Let go. For me." Blaine started sobbing uncontrollably. Then he began to sing softly, the song that his brother would calm him down with successfully any time he was hurt:

_Daniel is travelling tonight on a plane_

_I can see the red tail lights heading for Spain_

_Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye_

_God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes_

_They say Spain is pretty though I've never been_

_Well Daniel says it's the best place that he's ever seen_

_Oh and he should know, he's been there enough_

_Lord I miss Daniel, oh I miss him so much_

_Daniel my brother you are older than me_

_Do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal_

_Your eyes have died but you see more than I_

_Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky_

_Daniel is travelling tonight on a plane_

_I can see the red tail lights heading for Spain_

_Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye_

As Blaine sings this last line, he hears the heart monitoring machine sake one last small "beep" before the long continuous "beep" that means his brother heard him. He heard his little brother and finally listened when Blaine was most hoping he wouldn't. He chokes through the last lines of the song, thinking that he at least owes his older brother that much.

_God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes_

_Oh God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes_

* * *

Just as he finishes, his parents bust into the room screaming, following Jasmine who has a phone that looks exactly like Cooper's.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAD ONE CHANCE! ONE FUCKING CHANCE TO SAVE THE BROTHER WHO HAS DONE NOTHING BUT SOMEHOW LOVE YOU AND YOU FUCKING RUINED IT. YOU FORCED YOUR BROTHER TO DIE. YOU. KILLED. HIM." William Anderson runs at Blaine and starts to punch, slap, and kick him, swearing at him and calling him any insulting name he could. Finally, Jasmine brought back doctors who separated William from Blaine and Lily replaced her husband as the abuser.

Jasmine grabbed Blaine by the arm and took him in the hallway where he would be free to cry openly. "The doctors just gave me this. It's your brother's phone. Apparently it was found during the crash and he was using it to send a text to someone when the crash happened. I was supposed to give it to your parents, but I figured you could use it more than they could. I'm so sorry about everything." She handed him the phone and left him in the hallway.

Curiously, Blaine opened the messages app on his brother's iPhone. The last message sent was to… Kurt Hummel. Reading through the messages, Blaine began to start sobbing again, but not because he missed either of the men in the conversation, but because both of them were talking about him and his stupidity.

_Kurt: Your brother is the stupidest, most selfish person ever._

_Cooper: Hey, hey! Why this time?_

_Kurt: He cheated on me!_

_Cooper: What the hell?! I thought you two were living happily!_

_Kurt: So did I! But apparently he was 'lonely'._

_Cooper: But he had me all this time! He is so stupid half the time! I can't believe he would cheat on you after the whole 'Chandler incident' almost ended you guys!_

_Kurt: Precisely! Whatever though. I'll just cry for nights and days and never leave my apartment again._

The last message was not fully typed, but it was only three and a half words: _I could disown hi-_

Blaine threw the phone down and ran out of the hospital. He ran straight to his house and packed his suitcase, grabbed his guitar and iPod and left. He went straight back to McKinley to see if anyone would let him stay there. As he goes around the lunch room at lunch time, asking if anyone has room to spare, he gets dirty looks from everyone, including Sam. When he asked Sam why he everyone kept looking at him as though he were dirt his response was "You cheated on Kurt. Why would you do something like that, dude? After what happened with that other gay dude last year? Not cool, dude, not cool at all."

Blaine ended up asking Mr. Schuester if he could stay with him and Emma, which his glee club teacher said would be absolutely fine until he could get a place of his own.

* * *

**So that was pretty fun to write! :D Follow me on tumblr, maybe?  
-JD**


End file.
